Talk:Tapestry (episode)
the game After two Nausicaans cheat Corey out of a game... :That's lazy. The "game" is called Don Jot (spelling?), and is referenced in several other TNG episodes. I've searched Memory-Alpha for the game, using a few different spellings, but haven't found an article. If it's here, please link. If not...come on. There must be some Trekkie on this project who has the shooting scripts and can (1) correct the spelling, and (2) provide some details about how this game is played. ::dom-jot Ben Sisqo 04:16, 17 Sep 2005 (UTC) :::Besides, it is only one Nausicaan initially (I corrected that). When he challenges Corey for another game, he brought two of his Nausicaan friends (so there were three Nausicaans, but there never were two of them. Either one or three ;) ) Evangelis 12:21, 3 March 2007 (UTC) Why does it say that Picard was shot on an away mission? I always had the feeling that they beamed him to sickbay from a conference room on the Enterprise. BTW,m the game is dom-jot Tiberius 00:53, 28 July 2006 (UTC) :They just said "a conference room", they didnt really say where. -- Captain M.K.B. 00:59, 28 July 2006 (UTC) ::But didn't they call the people an "away team"? Doesn't seem very logical to send an away team to deck 18. - AJ Halliwell 01:03, 28 July 2006 (UTC) :::Unless the Borg were there. Were there any Borg? :P --OuroborosCobra talk 01:15, 28 July 2006 (UTC) :Actually, they only (in the script) did say "away team" when Q points out that Picard "didn't lead the Away Team on Milika III to save that ambassador" (possibly referring to the incident Picard was shot).. -- Captain M.K.B. 01:29, 28 July 2006 (UTC) The phrase "Corridor outside the conference room" is what has me confused. That always sounded to me like a description of a conference room on the Enterprise... Tiberius 06:03, 29 July 2006 (UTC) :I had that impression, too. Well, I do not really recall the exact beginning of this episode, but if there is no hint to Picard being member of an away team perhaps the article could start like "Attending a conference Picard gets shot in the chest..." or something like that. Ambassador 12:24, 11 January 2007 (UTC) ::Well, here's how I understand it: Picard attended another conference (possible sorting out some dispute once again), however, not on the Enterprise, but on some planet, where lenarian terrorists shot Picard. Picard's leading an away-team on Milika III has nothing to do with that. That happened years ago, possibly when Picard was not even commander in rank. But this event helped Picard to 'get noticed', this is why Q refers to it later. Evangelis 12:21, 3 March 2007 (UTC) Tetryon beam... I do not quite understand why the weapon with which Picard was shot is called 'Tetryon' beam - Worf actually calls it 'Teryon' beam. Well, the subtitles on the DVD also call it 'Tetryon', but I think this is just a mistake. In another episode, , there is a reference to tetryon particles - but they are said to be unable to exist in normal space (except for this episode, where aliens from very deep within subspace mess things up), so I do not think that people would create a weapon with that. I think the weapon should in fact be called 'Teryon'. Evangelis 11:27, 3 March 2007 (UTC) :It IS teryon, also according to the shooting script of the episode. --Jörg 11:36, 3 March 2007 (UTC) ::In that case I think the proper course of action would be to correct all references, etc. Do you agree? Evangelis 11:57, 3 March 2007 (UTC) :::Hello? Evangelis 19:00, 16 March 2007 (UTC) :Yes, I concur. --Jörg 19:02, 16 March 2007 (UTC) ::Alright, then. Let us get to it, shall we? Evangelis 22:10, 20 March 2007 (UTC) :::Yes, absolutely, I do indeed concur, wholeheartedly! ::::Oh my, that's so sweet of you... *kiss* Evangelis 16:13, 28 March 2007 (UTC) Timeline problems Picard graduated from Starfleet Academy in 2327 (This episode and ) at the age of 21. Picard was 21 until 13 July 2327. The present day events of this episode were set in 2369, which is 42 years after his graduation and the Norsican incident. But Picard stated that the incident was thirty years earlier. The only reasonable canon explanation I can think of would be that Picard underestimated just how long ago that had been--but a twelve-year discrepancy? Mal7798 08:47, 11 June 2007 (UTC) :Actually, I believe it was Q who made that discrepancy. Nonetheless, Picard specifically stated that he and his classmates were of the "class of '27" later in the episode, so Q's "thirty years" comment is being ignored as an error. Hey, even omnipotent beings make mistakes now and then, right? :D --From Andoria with Love 14:12, 11 June 2007 (UTC) Inconsistency Should this episode's apparent inconsistency with "Nemesis" be noted? When Picard is watching his younger self in "heaven," Ensign Picard has a full head of hair and Captain Picard doesn't say anything like, "Hey, why do I have hair in this re-creation?" In "Nemesis," Picard shows Beverly a picture of himself at around that age and he's bald -- not balding, but actually bald. I suppose one could say that the young Picard did have hair but he'd shaved his head while at the Academy and maybe let his hair grow back, so therefore it's not an inconsistency. We know it is one, though. :I don't think so. For starters, when "Tapestry" was filmed, no one had any inkling about Picard being shown bald. It can easily be explained by saying that at some point during his time at the Academy, Picard shaved his head for whatever reason and then grew it back by graduation, I think. leandar 00:36, 9 May 2008 (UTC) ::Given the popular and routine use of retconning, I don't think "no one had any inkling when it was filmed" is a valid excuse. By introducing the inconsistency in "Nemesis," the producers made it (retconned it into) canon, and it must be explained some way, as both you and I have tried to do. A similar situation exists with Kirk's "death" on the Enterprise-B. When Scotty comes out of the transporter in "Relics," he speculates that Kirk himself had come looking for him. Not a problem until the events of "Generations," when it's established that clearly Scotty knew about Kirk's "death" before he went into retirement. It's all retconned canon and must be explained in some way. I believe some fans have speculated that Scotty was disoriented when he came out of the Jenolen's transporter and that's why he didn't remember that Kirk had "died." :::I think both of them can be explained away. Perhaps Picard was on the academy swim team for a while? After all he was athletic, or perhaps Boothby shaved him for carving the tree. As for Scottie's remark who knows how frazzled one gets after 75 years in a transporter diagnostic loop. Lt.Lovett 14:58, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Errors I would like to point out that in Episode Samaritan Snare, Jean-Luc said his heart was a parthenogenetic implant which if we look up parthenogenesis means tissue without fertilization like today's experiments with growing organs from stem cells. Yet, in this episode Q displays what clearly seems like a mechanical heart so this is clearly an error. --Ensign hines (talk) 00:07, August 30, 2013 (UTC) :While that might be what it means in reality, clearly in the fictional Trek world the term has evolved to encompass more than it does today. 31dot (talk) 02:44, August 30, 2013 (UTC)